Amorphous alloy is molten metal obtained by quenching the metal alloy, and its microstructure is different from the crystalline metal, with short-range order, long-range disorder characteristics, so that the surface of the amorphous alloy has many empty electron orbits, the surface electron coordination is unsaturated and the surface free energy is higher than that of the crystalline alloy, therefore it is under unstable state or metastable state thermodynamically, and will be transformed into crystalline structure in certain condition.
Based on a variety of excellent mechanical, physical and chemical properties, the amorphous alloy is widely used in the field of aerospace, but the use in the civilian field is insufficient.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a civilian product made by amorphous alloy to improve the increasing material needs of people.